


No Love Allowed

by corn_stain



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Abusive Parent, Angst, Expendable Robots, Forbidden Love, Gen, Hive Mind, Implied Voxman, Lord Boxman is kind of a jerk, Multiple Raymonds, Rad is Oblivious, Radmond - Freeform, So oblivious he's not even in this story and has no POV, Tragedy, Unrequited Crush, he's my fav why am I treating him like this???, maybe one-sided, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corn_stain/pseuds/corn_stain
Summary: Raymond admits to himself and among his type a feeling he knew was wrong, so he had no intention to let anyone else know. However, Lord Boxman managed to get to the bottom of it and is now on the road to set the robot straight.





	No Love Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.... so I think I made this one a little TOO dramatic? Also, for some reason, I tried to avoid any mention of past episodes' events where Raymond and Rad met (including the prom episode which spawned slashfics in its wake) because I wanted this to stand on its own without worrying about continuity. But you're free to think that this happened before or after the prom episode or think that this is just a very weird fanfic with an unexpected ship (if you're new to the show). Either way, it works!

Since the creation of the first Raymond, many of his type have been manufactured and shipped to every super villain in the area along with the others. In Box More, among the many rooms was also a game room or gymnasium of sorts which is where most of those Raymonds preferred to hangout by default due to their sports themed programming.  
  
Known for being prideful and narcissistic, they mostly kept to themselves, preferring to mingle with one another. It wasn't everyday that the original Raymond, which they--or themselves, rather, if their hive mind was active at the time--have unanimously dubbed 'Raymond Classic' come visit them so it came as a surprise when he did.  
  
"Raymond!" they all greeted, almost like a cheer. They motion to crowd him and ask what he was doing here, how things were going, and if he came to practice with them or play a game of whatever sport he'd suggest. However, they soon realize he was not in high spirits because today, his usually confident demeanor was absent. They know that look; something was wrong.  
  
"I'm just gonna go ahead and say it," Raymond said. The original one, that is. "I think I have a crush on someone."  
  
The group of Raymond's went silent, engaging their thought processes into one, gathering new information as Raymond Classic continue to speak.  
  
"But that's not the worst part... I have a crush on a hero!" he added. "And not just any hero either."  
  
He pressed his hands on his face in frustration.  
  
Falling in love was one thing, but to fall in love with the wrong individual was another.  
  
"Why him?" he asked himself, looking up into the heavens as if an invisble spotlight shone upon him to emphasize his anguish. "Why, oh, why did it have to be him?"  
  
Raymond just HAD to go head over heels for a certain blue alien who happened to be the enemy working at the bodega in Lakewood Plaza Turbo. He'd lay all night unable to shut down while recharging himself, thinking about him. Heck, he even remembered his name--Radicles or 'Rad' for short--and his stupid beautiful face with his dumb hot muscular body. He hasn't even mentioned his huge ego that's just begging to be stroked.  
  
And yet there was apparently more to him than meets the eye. As of late, Raymond had took the habit of sneaking out to try and watch over him as covertly as he could. He had been caught only a few times by his fellow robot siblings but he was cool and convincing enough to come up with an excuse that stopped all form of suspicion. Anyway, the first and most obvious that he found out about him was the alien's love of cats, and anything cat themed. He also babysat, and did yoga--Raymond wondered if that also helped Rad stay in shape.  
  
It was wrong what he was doing and an utter violation of privacy. He could feel his cooling fans overworking again and it was all Rad's fault. Not really, but it might as well have! All of the Raymond's agreed.  
  
"Stupid Radicles! You... beautiful meathead! I hate... that I don't hate you!" Raymond got down on his knees, his pointy nose hitting the floor.  
  
Raymond wouldn't dare let anyone know of these feelings nor all of these escapades, especially Lord Boxman, who despised anything resembling friendship or goodness. He'd show Raymond a red card right away, or worse... He'd rather not dwell on it any longer so he gave that bit of thought a time out.  
  
"Coach Boxdad will not approve," Raymond uttered. "I'll be out before I even get three strikes."  
  
What was it about that made his father despise any bond that's considered benevolent? And it seemed mighty hypocritical too with the man's obvious crush to one of his clients. Then again, Professor Venomous was a high negative level villain with an admittedly slick fashion sense. So once again, it comes down to falling in love with the wrong person at the worst situation possible.  
  
"If only things were different, like... What if I wasn't built for evil? Or what if he [Radicles] was on our team instead?" Raymond thought out loud as his companions contemplated also. "But what if things stayed the same, and we're all made the way we were but we just leave the plaza alone once and for all?!"  
  
The more he thought about it, the only obstacle that ever kept him from pursuing Rad was their objective of fighting the heroes at Gar's Bodega, and all because his  
father had an issue with them which amounts to a bunch of kids playing in his front yard. It was stupidly petty as to be annoying.  
  
"This stinks..." Raymond said through gritted teeth. "The only thing worse about things that would never ever change, is that they COULD change but I know that will never happen!"  
  
He couldn't stop them any longer, and a stream of liquid ran down from his eye. His other eye did the same. The Raymonds followed suit but without any of the emotion the original had. They stood there like the robots they were meant to be; several bodies with only one objective in mind.  
  
Raymond then thought how cruel it was of Boxman to assign these feelings if none of them could act upon it. Nothing was going to come and touch his shoulder, to try and tell him that things will be alright, though they were all standing right in front of him. They can't do anything beyond that. Ironically, it was the most alone he felt.

* * *

"Raymond!" Lord Boxman yelled. "I need to have a word with you... at my office!"  
  
"Ooh..." Darrell and Shannon droned in unison. They along with Raymond were watching TV on the couch when their brother was suddenly called.  
  
"Looks like someone's in trouble," Shannon said.  
  
"Preposterous!" Raymond huffed. "He's probably summoning me to be complimented on... a job that I have done most successfully. Whatever that is..."  
  
Raymond trailed off at the last bit.  
  
"I don't know. Dad looked pretty teed off," Darrell noted. "See what I did there? 'Teed'? As in golf? Y'know, like the sport? Because that's Raymond's thing and--"  
  
"Yeah, I get it!" Shannon hissed, stopping Darrell from elbowing her any longer. "But it's HIS thing, not yours! That's what you get for not having a gimmick. Plagiarism!"  
  
"I do too have a gimmick!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
Raymond rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving his two siblings to continue their silly argument. He reached Lord Boxman's office, letting himself in as the door had been ajar.  
  
"Come closer," Boxman beckoned.  
  
Keeping his stance upright, Raymond refused to show anything resembling nervousness or doubt as he walked closer to his father's desk.  
  
"Hi, Coach," Raymond began. "Any reason you wanted to see me?"  
  
"That's a stupid question!" Boxman exclaimed. "Why on earth would I call you here if I HAD no reason?"  
  
"Oh, haha! I'm just messing with you, Coach!" Raymond said, trying to save face. "I simply mean... what particular reason that you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll get to that. But first, let me say something; you know I consider us a family, right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And when someone in a family has a problem... they usually go to whoever is the head of the household for, well, advice. Ideally, that's what's supposed to happen. But I am your maker, so I got that role covered."  
  
"That's why you're the coach!"  
  
"Now to answer your question from earlier, I called you here because..." Lord Boxman paused on purpose before he spoke again. "I wish to know if you are having any issues recently. If something is eating you."  
  
For some reason that got Raymond very worried which Boxman was quick to catch with the way the robot's expression changed.  
  
"So tell me, my star player. Are you having trouble with anything lately?"  
  
"N-Nothing that you need to be TOO concerned about, Coach," Raymond answered, mentally beating himself for that stutter. "I mean, I guess my kicks are a little rusty because my knee makes this creaking sound every time I move it back and forth--I should probably oil it. And my bottle of hair gel is almost empty. But like I said, nothing too big!"  
  
Boxman glared at him, humming in great observation.  
  
"I wouldn't lie, coach," Raymond said, placing a hand on his chest. "I promise."  
  
"I know," Boxman said. "You're not lying. There's just something you're not telling me."  
  
"So what if there is?" Raymond said, shocked at himself for talking back while Boxman was a little thrown off. "I have the right to a few secrets, don't I?"  
  
"Well if it's such a secret, why are you so horrible at keeping them?!" Boxman yelled.  
  
"...What do you mean?" Raymond asked, his tone having gone soft.  
  
Boxman was ready to speak but stopped to think of another way to get his point across. Having done that, he made a little smile and simply said, "Follow me."  
  
Raymond was led to the door, and out of the office. Something was up, he knew. He could've just ran away while Boxman wasn't looking but that would've been a foul move which would only make things worse. No choice but to obey while his dad's temper was under control.  
  
He looked around the factory, seeing more of his brothers and sisters being made out of a machine which assembled them. Raymond's type was there too, of course. He was jolted back into the conversation when Boxman spoke to him again.  
  
"I know everything that goes on in this factory. You can run and you can hide, but I CAN find you. Same goes for whatever's going through that metal plated head of yours."  
  
Raymond was resigned to his position. Dad 1, Raymond 0. He knew about the crush, about Radicles, and all that.  
  
"You should've known better than to open up to the others like that," Boxman said. "You're basically walking, talking, THINKING, computers which transfer everything through wireless means. YOUR problem becomes THEIR problem! Ernestos check all the data within each and every robot, review them, and forward any information to me that would hinder your basic functions."  
  
"Are you saying we'll never be safe inside our minds?" Raymond implied.  
  
"Yes! You actually are free to think as you please," Boxman said. "You, however, just made the fatal mistake of corrupting your fellow Raymonds!"  
  
"Corrupt?"  
  
Not looking where he was going, Raymond bumped into... himself? No, another Raymond which belonged to a line of more Raymonds in front of something red and glowing. It was also getting hotter, he noticed. He recognized these Raymonds from somewhere.  
  
"What are they doing here out of the game room?" Raymond asked.  
  
The line moved and the original Raymond was compelled to follow them.  
  
"When I came down to check on them, I saw that they were all frozen stiff," Boxman informed. "Catatonic, to put it simply. None of them could even catch a ball, much less play with one. It was a pity too as they were scheduled to be shipped to a very devoted client of mine. So imagine his dismay when I said the delivery had to be delayed due to..." Seething with rage, Boxman spat, "Technical difficulties!"  
  
Raymond tried to speak, and said, "Coach, I didn't mean to--"  
  
Boxman did not let him finish. "And it's ALL because of this nonsense infatuation with some... idiot stock boy from the plaza who doesn't even give a hoot whether or not you have feelings for him!"  
  
"That's not true!" Raymond yelled. The line moved again and so did he, not mistakingly.  
  
"Face it! He's too dense to even know that a robot like you can feel the way you do," Boxman said.  
  
"He's just oblivious!" Raymond said, defensively. "There's a difference between that and whatever you're saying."  
  
"Regardless, it is embarrassing to have to deny Professor Venomous that shipment that was gonna be due next week!" Boxman said.  
  
"So that's what this is all about!" Raymond said, a realization setting in. "You're just mad because you missed the touchdown from looking at your boyfriend's eyes while you shoot!"  
  
For his troubles, Lord Boxman slapped him on the side of his face.  
  
"I have had it with your sass, mister! You are gonna show some respect and stay in this line or so help me..."  
  
Somehow, Raymond failed to ask such an important question.  
  
"What is this line for anyw--?"  
  
He had been following the line of Raymonds until there were only four of them left in front of him. He could now see that they were willingly tossing themselves into the incinerator, one by one.  
  
The gears inside his chest were working up like crazy, and his breathing became frantic. How could he have been so blind?  
  
"Stop!" he cried, begging for the Raymond who had just jumped inside of the furnace. "Don't follow him anymore! Turn back!"  
  
"There's no use, Raymond," Boxman said. "It's too late. I have altered their hive mind to answer only to me. These Raymonds are defective and must be disposed of. I can't have word of Box More shipping off defective robots that go stiff every time they're unable to keep their emotions in check to get into the public, could I?"  
  
"Coach, please, I'm sorry!" Raymond begged on his knees, grabbing onto his dad's leg pant. "I got distracted! I failed you and I failed my team, I admit it! Just stop this!"  
  
Lord Boxman was feeling more annoyed than pitiful.  
  
"Did I remember programming you to be THIS dramatic while I was making you?" he asked himself. "Well, I could always make adjustments but I'd rather you remember this for as long as I decide to keep you activated. Also, you are out of the line. Fill that gap!"  
  
Boxman kicked Raymond away, forcing him to stand in front of the incinerator. The last robot in front of him opened the door. Without hesitation, the 'defective' Raymond climbed inside of it, head first, making its way there little by little until its entire body is reduced to burnt scrap metal.  
  
Raymond wanted to look away, but he found himself looking on in horror as the flames melted its face, singed its hair, and turned the body's green and yellow color scheme into black.  
  
He fell to his knees again, his eyes wide in despair. He sensed a hand being placed upon his shoulder. It was his dad's.  
  
"You are grounded for a month from participating in any mission with your brothers and sisters in attacking the plaza," Boxman said, making Raymond feel more broken. "You are also not allowed to hang out with the other, newly manufactured Raymonds lest you corrupt them again. Now, get in there!"  
  
Boxman pointed into the burning coals before them and Raymond's pupils shrunk into dots as his eyes widened.  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Yes, you're joining them!" Boxman said, as if answering a question Raymond was about to ask. "Your thoughts will be transferred into a new vessel. There'll be no big loss."  
  
Even with that, it didn't calm Raymond down. Not one bit.  
  
"I... I can't!"  
  
"I'm not gonna let you force my hand, Raymond..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Raymond was about to run away but a Darrell and Shannon grabbed him by the arms. He knew instantly that these robots restraining him were NOT actually his brother and sister. Even they wouldn't stand for this.  
  
"So that's why they're here!" Boxman said all too cheerfully, taking in some sick delight in watching the mostly put together robot squirm in their grasp.  
  
"Let me go!" Raymond cried helplessly. Boxman ignored his pleas.  
  
"Since you have to complicate things instead of doing this with your dignity still intact, then I have no choice!" He then commanded the other robots; "To the fires with this one!"  
  
Raymond's entire body was flung into the furnace's cavity and Lord Boxman locked the doors the moment the heat of the flames started melting the robot's face. His hair was instantly set ablaze and an eye fell out of his socket.  
  
"DADDY LET ME OUT!" he screamed as loud as he could from the fire's crackling. Raymond's panic had been so great, he no longer called for his 'coach'. "PLEASE, DADDY! IT'S BURNING ME!"  
  
"Stop being such a baby about this!" Boxman scolded. "Your big brother Darrell had to undergo the same thing and HE didn't have to stoop to this type of hysterics! You may be my greatest creation yet, but I'm treating you no better than any robot in my factory. I'm doing this to teach you a lesson."  
  
Lord Boxman turned around and added, "I'm doing this to teach you ALL a lesson!"  
  
Ernesto, Darrell and Shannon had seen enough to get what he meant. They had never been so scared for their lives and of their father before. Raymond's screams travelled all over the halls of the factory and it had caught their attention a bit too late. By the time they got there, he was being forced inside of the fuming chamber.  
  
They remain petrified as Lord Boxman walked pass through them without looking and went back to his office as if nothing had happened. Even when the new Raymond who possessed the same thoughts his destroyed body just witnessed was craned into the scene, it did nothing to make all of the things they have just seen less traumatic.  
  
No grand entrance, no flamboyant introductions... Just the sight of Raymond staring into space for what felt like a very long time. Right beside him was the glowing fire in the furnace burning metal, which had just been stripped of anything that resembled feeling or emotion.


End file.
